Searching for Love
by rockerchick16
Summary: After InuYasha and Kikiyo broke up, InuYasha has a dream about a girl he never met that same night. He finds that same girl on the side of the road the next night. She has no memory of who she is or where she is from. Please read this is my first fanfic.
1. The break up

Chapter 1: The Break up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.**

Inu-Yasha was driving his red Mercedes on a cold dark Friday night. He was recalling what had happened earlier today when he broke up with Kikyo.

_Flashback_

It was a bright sunny day. Inu-Yasha was extremely happy. 'Today is the day.' thought Inu-Yasha as he walked in the Shikon jewelry store.

"Oh, Mr. Takahashi. Are you here to pick up the ring?" said the clerk.

"Yes I am Myoga."

"Well I will go get it for you." Myoga went in the back of the store to get the ring. A few minutes later, Myoga came back in the room.

"Here it is." Myoga handed the box to Inu-Yasha. After that Inu-Yasha than paid for the ring.

"So, who is she?"

"Someone special to me."

"Well I wish you happiness."

"Thank you."

"I hope she says yes." Myoga said as Inu-Yasha walked out the door. Just then Inu-Yasha began to call Kikyo.

"Hello?"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah, Kikyo are you busy because…." before he could continue he heard a noise in the back. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes I'm just…um…cleaning yeah cleaning."

"You sound out of breath."

"Oh I was lifting a heavy box up." But, Inu-Yasha heard another voice in the back. A regular human could not hear it. Since Inu-Yasha is a hanyou (half-human and half-demon) he could hear it.

'No don't tell me she is…' thought Inu-Yasha.

"Kikyo is there someone with you?"

"No of course not."

"Well… Are you busy?"

"Yes maybe tonight. Ok?"

"Ok, bye." Inu-Yasha hung up the phone. 'I can't believe Kikyo is with another man.' He decided to talk with Miroku.

With Kikyo

"Do you think he knows?" said a dark figure that was lying beside Kikyo.

"He's not that smart to know something was up Naraku." She said as she leaned down to kiss him.

Back with Inu-Yasha

Inu-Yasha was in the For Souls Café waiting for Miroku. He had been waiting for 20 minutes. 'Where is Miroku?' Just then, Miroku walked in with a girl beside him.

"Hey Miroku Sango. What took you guys so long?"

"Inu-Yasha you called us 15 minutes ago. What did you except from us? It must be real important." Sango nodded.

"Well it is important. Do you think Kikyo would cheat on me?"

"Yes!" they said without hesitation.

"Why do you ask my friend?" asked Miroku.

"When I called her she sounded like she was out of breath. Also I heard another voice as well."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Sorry to say, but she is cheating on you."

"Kikyo is known to be a slut." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Kikyo would never do anything like that to me!" With that said Inu-Yasha walked out with determination to prove them wrong. 'I'll prove to everyone that she wouldn't do that to me.' thought Inu-Yasha as he got in his car and drove away. His destination: Kikyo's house.

20 minutes later outside of Kikyo's house

'Now the moment of truth.' thought Inu-Yasha. He took a deep breath and began to get out of his car. As he did he saw another car that was in front of Kikyo's house. 'When did she get a new car?' Inu-Yasha's determination was slowly dissolving with each step he was taking.

"I can do this. I can do this.' Inu-Yasha began chanting in his head. He slowly opened the door. As he did he heard noises coming from up stairs.

'It can't be.' Inu-Yasha quietly walked up the stairs.

"You like that don't you?" and "Yes don't stop." could be heard form Kikyo's room. Inu-Yasha burst through the door. What he saw made his mouth drop. In the room Naraku (Inu-Yasha's now ex-friend) was lying on top of Kikyo. Right now they were looking at Inu-Yasha.

"You bitch!" Inu-Yasha screamed. "After all we're been through you have the nerve to cheat on me!!"

"Inu-Yasha it's not…" but before she could continue Inu-Yasha jumped in.

"It's over between us! I never want to see your damn face again! I should have listened to my friends. You are nothing but a dirty fucking slut!" Inu-Yasha marched out of Kikyo's room and than her house.

"You'll come back like always!" Kikyo yelled.

"Well not this time." Inu-Yasha drove off, never returning to Kikyo's house again.

_End of Flashback_

Inu-Yasha glanced down at the ring box. He could not believe Kikyo and him were over. 'It's for the best.' Inu-Yasha thought. Sighing he decided to go home and get some sleep. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better for me. Guess I have to tell Miroku and Sango about me and Kiyo being over. I have to take the ring back. Looks like my life is always going downhill. I wish that I could find someone that is for me and only me.' Inu-Yasha quickly made a U-turn for home. Little did he know that his wish would come true along with some twist and turns.


	2. The Dream Crazy or not?

Chapter 2: The Dream Crazy or not?

_**A girl was walking on a dark road. She was wearing a red beat up t-shirt that came to her knees. There were bruises on her and she had nothing on her feet. The wind blew sending her shoulder length hair all over her head. 'Where am I? Who am I?' she kept thinking. 'Someone help me!' **_

Inu-Yasha's house

After Inu-Yasha got home he took a shower and eat his favorite food Ramen. Yawning Inu-Yasha decided to go to bed.

Inu-Yasha's dream

The wind was blowing. A girl stood in the darkness. Tears were running down her face. "Someone help me!" she yelled. As she yelled she looked in Inu-Yasha's direction.

'Is she talking at me?'

"Do you know who I am? Maybe where I came from?"

'She is talking to me!' The girl began to slowly walk towards him.

"Please help me. I'm so scared. I don't remember who I am. I just know my name." She began to cry again. Inu-Yasha began to talk to her.

"Don't cry. What is your name?"

"Kagome."

"Where are you Kagome?"

"I don't know. I'm cold and wet. It's so dark out here. Please help!" she started to panic.

"Calm down Kagome. I will find you. Just stay put ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

End of dream

Inu-Yasha woke up with a start.

"What the hell just happened? Was that a dream?" He glanced down at his hands. They were shaking and cold. 'This is weird.' He thought. Inu-Yasha glanced at his clock. It said 7:30 a.m.

"I need to call Miroku." He picked up his phone and dialed Miroku's number. After 2 rings someone picked up.

"Hello Miroku speaking."

"Miroku I need to talk to you and Sango."

"About Kikyo?"

"No jackass, it's about something else."

"Which is?"

"Just get your dumb ass over here!"

"Ok fine don't have a cow." Miroku laughed and hung up. Inu-Yasha jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. Then he eat breakfast and waited for Miroku and Sango to come. As he waited he gathered his thoughts so he would know what to say to them.

30 minutes later

There was a knock on the door. Inu-Yasha got up and opened it.

"What took you guys so long?!"

"Sorry Inu-Yasha but you have to understand we don't live near you." Miroku said getting tired of Inu-Yasha's impatient behavior.

"Fine just come in." They went in and took a seat on the couch.

"Are you going to ask us if we want any coffee? We came all the way so earlier in the morning." Sango was not happy getting up so earlier.

"Yeah whatever." Inu-Yasha got up to get their coffee. Few minutes later he came back with 2 mugs of coffee. Sango and Miroku took a sip.

"Now can we talk?"

"Sure go right ahead."

"Well after I broke up with Kikyo…"

"You broke up with Kikyo! When? How? Why?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Yes. Yesterday. I yelled it to her and I find her with Naraku."

"Wow…I mean… wow. Never thought that was how you would break up with her. About time though." Miroku said. Sango nodded.

"Back to what I was saying. After that I took a drive. I went home thing a good night rest would do me good. I had a weird dream. It was about a girl on the road I was driving last night. She was crying and she kept saying 'Someone help me.' She asked me if I knew her because she could not remember who she was or where she came from. All she knew was her name: Kagome I think. But anyway… " Inu-Yasha shook his head, trying to rid himself of her sad face.

"She asked me if I would find her. I promised her I would. I don't know what to do now. I keep wondering if it was a dream or not. Maybe I'm going crazy." Inu-Yasha sighed.

"Maybe it was real. A dream demon could have been playing tricks on you." Miroku said.

"So you think a dream demon was just messing with my head?"

"What Miroku is trying to say that maybe that girl does need your help. You could be the only person she could contact."

"So your saying I should go there tonight?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Fine but I'll go alone just in case it is a setup."

"Be careful my friend." that said Sango and Miroku left hoping Inu-Yasha would be ok.

"Tonight I will go." Inu-Yasha decided to get ready for tonight. He couldn't help but think about what might happen.

'It could be a trap. Then again she could really be there waiting for me.' thought Inu-Yasha.

'What will I do if she is there? Do help her?' Inu-Yasha had a long night ahead of him wondering what will happen to him. But little did he know that it would change his life forever.

Please Review


	3. My name is Kagome

Chapter 3-My name is Kagome

That night Inu-Yasha left his house. 'Ok I can do this. Just have to remain calm.' He got in his car and took a deep breath. 'Alright it's now or never.' He began to drive away hoping to find that girl Kagome. The drive was quiet. No music could be heard from his car.

"It's been an hour now. Where could she be?" he mumbled. He pulled over and got out. He began looking around until he found something lying on the ground. Inu-Yasha slowly walked over. As he got closer he saw that it was a person.

'Could this be her?' He began to shake her.

"Hey, wake up." He turned the person over to see that it was a girl.

'This has to be her.' Inu-Yasha again gently shook her. She began to stir. She opened her eyes and stared at the amber ones.

"Are you Kagome?"

"You kept your promise."

'She looks so fragile.' Inu-Yasha thought. He picked her up bridal style.

"You're going to stay with me for awhile, ok?" Kagome nodded. Inu-Yasha walked and placed her in the car. After that he got in the driver's seat and drove off. During the rid Inu-Yasha kept glancing at Kagome. 'Man this is not good. I need to get as much information out of her as I can.'

"So what is your last name?" She turned and looked at him.

"I don't know."

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"No." Inu-Yasha sighed. 'This is not going well.'

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Inu-Yasha Takahashi."

"When is your birthday?"

"Look I need to know what you remember, ok?" she nodded.

"Ok."

"How did you get there? On the side of the road I mean."

"I don't remem…"

"Just tell me what you remember." Before he could get an answer his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Inu-Yasha it's Miroku. Sango and I have been wondering what happened. Did you find her?"

"Yes, she is sitting in the car."

"Well…" In the back you could hear a slap and 'Pervert.'

"Hello Inu-Yasha?"

"Sango, what happened to Miroku?"

"As always he is just being a lecher. So you said she is in the car with you?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do with her? Turn her into the police?" Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome.

"I don't know. Right now I'm going to take her to my house."

"We'll come over tomorrow with clothes for her. Don't ask her so many questions!!"

"Yes mom." Inu-Yasha hung up. 'This is turning out to be along night.'

Inu-Yasha's house

Inu-Yasha parked his car and got out. He walked over to the passenger's side and helped Kagome out.

"Where are we?"

"We are at my house."

"Why?"

"So you can have a place to stay and eat. Do you like sleeping outside?" Kagome shook her head.

"Ok then let's go in." As they entered Kagome looked around.

"Wow, your house is beautiful."

"Thank you. I'll show you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up. Then you can have something to eat, alright? "

"Ok." They began walking up the stairs.

"I'll bring you some clothes. They're going to be a bit big."

"That's fine." Inu-Yasha nodded and walked out closing the bathroom door.

"Now the clothes." He went to his room.

"These should do." Inu-Yasha held up a pair red sweat pants and a black shirt. He walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Kagome can I come in? I have some clothes for you."

"Yes you can come in." When Inu-Yasha opened the door steamed poured out. He walked in and saw Kagome standing in nothing but a towel.

"I um…um…" Inu-Yasha stuttered.

"You're here about the clothes." Kagome laughed.

"Right clothes. Here they are." Blushing he handed them to her.

"Thank you"

"No problem. I guess I'll make you something to eat now."

"Ok" Inu-Yasha walked out and closed the door. Sighing he walked to the kitchen.

15 minutes later

Kagome came down the stairs. Her stomach was growling along the way.

"It's done." Inu-Yasha called from the kitchen. Kagome walked in and took a seat.

"I'm not much of a cook so I made Ramen." He handed her a bowl. She took it and gulped it down in recorded time.

"Wow, you must be really hungry. Would you like some more?"

"Yes!" After 6 bowls of Ramen Kagome was full and tired. She let out a yawn.

"I'll show you to your room." Inu-Yasha got up and Kagome followed.

"This is going to be your room until I can come up with a way to help you. Friends of mine are coming tomorrow to give you clothes. For now I want you rest. My room is the one that is straight down the hall." She nodded.

"Thank you Inu-Yasha. You are so kind to me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Inu-Yasha left the room and headed for his.

"What a night. I wonder what tomorrow will be like."

Morning

Inu-Yasha started to get up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"That dream. Why did I have a dream about a baby crying?" Inu-Yasha thought out loud. He felt something heavy on his chest. He glanced at his side. Inu-Yasha blinked a couple of times until he realized that Kagome was lying beside him.

"What the hell!!!" Inu-Yasha jumped out of the bed. He lost his footing and fell. Kagome woke up with a start.

"What's going on?" Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Inu-Yasha pointed at her. Kagome looked down and said.

"I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I started to have bad dreams. So I came in here. I didn't have a bad dream after that." Kagome smiled.

"Well you could have at least woke me up and asked!" Inu-Yasha said with a blush still on his face.

"But staying here with you made me feel better. You said that I could come in if I need anything. I needed someone to stay with me." She began to protest.

"That's not the point!" Inu-Yasha realized that arguing with her was pointless.

'Why am I so comfortable with her being in here with me as if…' Inu-Yasha shook his head ridding him of that thought.

"Just ask next time, ok?"

"Ok" Inu-Yasha got up and headed for the door.

"I need to make a phone call." Inu-Yasha picked up the phone and began to dial Miroku's number.

Please review. I'm begging you!!!! Also I have a new story I'm writing called "Bad Apples". It's about when Inu-Yasha and Miroku have to watch their kids for a day. I need help with the names. If you have any ideas please help. Thank you.


	4. Shopping

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Here's the fic**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shopping

Inuyasha opened his front door. Miroku and Sango stood outside.

"Where is she Inuyasha?" Sango asked excitingly.

"In the kitchen," she ran passed Inuyasha into the kitchen.

"So Miroku did you guys bring clothes for here?"

"Well not exactly, you see…" a scream was heard from the kitchen.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha said as he ran to the kitchen. Inuyasha stopped and looked inside. Inuyasha saw Sango jumping up and down.

"Inuyasha, she is do beautiful!"

"I thought something bad had happened!" fumed Inuyasha. Just than, Miroku walked in.

"Is everything ok in here?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha we need to take um…what is your name?" Sango asked as she let go of Kagome.

"Kagome is my name." Sango clapped her hands together.

"Okay, we need to take Kagome shopping."

"What? Why?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Inuyasha. Sango wanted to go shopping instead of giving Kagome some of her old clothes." Miroku said shaking his head. Everyone looked at Kagome.

"What do you think Kagome? Do you want to go and get some clothes?" Sango asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know."

'That answer was neither a yes or no.' Inuyasha thought and sighed. "Well this might be good for her since she does not remember anything about herself or anything else." Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"She does not remember anything?" asked Miroku.

"Nope, well not the things I asked her."

"Well let's go! We're wasting daylight." Sango glanced at Kagome and watch she was wearing. "But first, you need something to wear out of here.

**15 minutes later**

"Now can we go?" asked a bored hanyou.

"Yes, let's go." Sango and Kagome entered the living room. Kagome was wearing a pair of denim jeans Sango gave her and tight white t-shirt.

"Are we leaving now?" Miroku asked.

"Let's go!"

**Outside the Mall **

They got out of Inuyasha's car walked to the mall entrance.

"Before we go in, I have an important question to ask." said Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Who is paying for Kagome's clothes?"

"You are my friend."

"What the hell! You're the on who wanted to take her shopping!"

"But she is staying with you!" Sang and Inuyasha continued to argue while Miroku and Kagome watched.

"Maybe we should stop them." Kagome said, Miroku nodded.

"Look you guys, how about we split the cost of the clothes. For each store we go in, someone different will pay. Does that sound fair?"

"That will work for me. What about you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Look, it does not matter anymore. Right now, I don't know what to do with her."

"You could call the police about a missing person," Sango suggested.

"But what about if someone is trying to kill her?"

"Well than you know the person you need to talk to."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah, he is good with things like this," Sango said.

"Sango's right, he helped Rin find her family," said Miroku.

"But she knew who she was!"

"Well, let's just see if he can help." Miroku said as they watched Kagome walk to them.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" they nodded.

"Alright, pick a straw." The each took one while the held their breath.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No!" yelled Inuyasha. "I demand a rematch!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha. We all have to pay, you're just first." Miroku said.

"Let's go Kagome." Sango began pulling Kagome to the mall doors.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's just get this over with." Miroku began walking. Sighing, Inuyasha followed.

**In the Mall**

"Kagome, do you remember being inside a mall." Sango asked as they walked into Gap.

"Not really. I remember that there was always a lot of people."

"Something might jog your memory." Sango began to look through the clothes while Inuyasha and Miroku took a seat. "Kagome, pick out the clothes you like a try them on, okay? Don't hold back. We're going to shop till we drop!" Kagome and Sango picked clothes out.

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Man, this is fucked up! We're only here to pay and carry the bags," Inuyasha complained.

"It's not so bad. Kagome seems to be having a lot of fun. It's great that Sango has a girl to talk to. Now I don't have to listen to her problems." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, what do you think about this outfit on Kagome?" They looked up and saw Kagome standing there in a baby blue t-shirt with white tight jeans. Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

'She looks so beautiful. I wonder what she looks like with out…'

"Inuyasha, Kagome asked you what do you think." Sango said snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter to me what you wear." Inuyasha said looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

'Why was I thinking that way?' Inuyasha look up and sad Kagome with a sad expression on her face. 'Is she sad because of my response?'

"I mean you look great."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled.

"Thank you. Sango, let's try this one next."

"Okay." they walked away from the guys and back to the dressing room.

"Wow Inuyasha, she really cares about your opinion." said Miroku.

"Yeah, but I wonder why." Miroku shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe she likes you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, by the way, how are you doing without Kikyo?"

"I'm fine, never better. I should have broke up with her sooner." Miroku sighed knowing that Inuyasha was lying. But he decided to drop the subject.

**3 hours later**

Inuyasha and Miroku were tugging bags full of clothes through the mall.

"Did you get enough clothes." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh stop complaining." Sango said.

"Your not the one who was to carry the bags."

"Inuyasha, let me help with them since they are for me."

"No Kagome, I have them. How about we take a break and get something to eat?"

"Sounds great!"

**At the food court**

"This is really good." Kagome said while taking another bite.

"So Kagome, how about you tell us what you remember." Miroku said. Kagome thought about it.

"Well, I remember begin in darkness and wanting to come out."

"Do you know where you are now?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No. I wanted to get out and than I saw Inuyasha standing in front of me." Everyone was in deep thought. That was until someone called out.

"Inuyasha I've been looking for you!"

* * *

**I wonder who it is. Please review!**


	5. Taking things slowly

Chapter 5- Taking things slowly

"What do you want Shippo?" asked Inuyasha, turning around (I know you all wanted Kikyo or Koga, but that isn't until later in the story. Don't hurt me. ducks behind couch).

"You asked me to get some information for you, remember? I called you yesterday, but you did not answer." Shippo stood there wearing a white shirt with denim jeans. He had orange hair that was in a white bow.

"You could have waited till I came in for work."

"I'm sorry."

"A kitsune," Kagome said. Everyone looked at her.

"How did you know that? Shippo is wearing a very powerful concealment spell on," said Inuyasha. He was the one that gave it to Shippo because wanted to see if it worked.

"I…don't know." Kagome said slumping in her seat.

"This is very interesting," Miroku said sitting back in his chair. Inuyasha turned hi attention back to Shippo.

"By the way, have you seen Sesshomaru today?"

"No, he said that he was going on a trip, remember?" When Inuyasha gave Shippo a blank look, Shippo shook his head. "You should pay attention to what he says sometimes." Inuyasha smacked Shippo upside his head. "Ow! What you do that for?"

"Cause you're annoying as hell." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "Guess I have to wait until Sesshomaru comes back."

"That's okay Inuyasha," Miroku patted him on the back. "We can still help Kagome with her memory." Sango nodded in agreement.

"For now, I think we should just relax for awhile. We don't have to rush." said Sango.

"We need to find out what is wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha said, raising his voice.

"You don't have to yell!"

"Not this again," Miroku said shaking his head.

"Inuyasha, can we wait a little while please? I don't want to rush because every time I try to remember, I get a headache." Kagome said.

"Well…I guess that's okay." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you," Inuyasha blushed.

"Why you agree with her when she said the same thing I just said?" Sango said furiously, but Inuyasha ignored her.

"Shippo, thanks for the info."

"No problem. I have to go."

"See you later." After Shippo left, Inuyasha directed his attention back to the table.

"I think we should leave now." They gathered up the bags and headed back to Inuyasha's house.

**Inuyasha's house**

Inuyasha dragged Kagome's bas in the house, along with Miroku.

"You guys can take those bags upstairs to Kagome's room," Sango said walking in after them, with Kagome following.

"Fine." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. When they were gone, Sango spoke.

"Kagome, don't worry about your memory okay. It will come to you if you be patient."

"Okay, maybe waiting will help. If I don't think about it, then it might come when I least except it." Kagome sat on the couch. Sango closed the front door and joined her. "I'm scared Sango. What if Inuyasha is right? Maybe someone is after me and is trying to kill me." Sango put her arm around Kagome.

"We'll protect you not matter what. Besides, we're best friends now. I can't let anything happen to my best friend."

"Thanks Sango," Inuyasha and Miroku walked in the living room and sat on the opposite couch.

"The bags are on the bed." Inuyasha said leaning back.

"Okay, let's go Kagome." Sango and Kagome headed upstairs to put the clothes away.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What Miroku?"

"What are you going to do with Kagome now? Are you still going to call Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sat up.

"I don't know if I should tell him. As for Kagome, she will continue to say with me." Miroku nodded.

"For now, we can try can jog her memory." Inuyasha looked at the time. It was seven o'clock.

"Its pretty late."

"Yeah, I'm gong to take Sango home. Maybe we can take Kagome to the park."

"Why the park?"

"It's a good place to start and relax."

"Okay." Miroku got up. Sango and Kagome were walking down the steps.

"Everything is up." said Sango.

"I think its time to go my dear Sango."

"Okay," Sango hugged Kagome. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sango," said Kagome as they left. Kagome looked down. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

"Do you think I'll get my memory back?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Oh…." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. She looked sad and a single tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry." Inuyasha got up and wrapped his arms around Kagome. She silently cried in his arms. Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

"I feel so alone. What can't I remember?" Kagome said sobbing.

"Everything is going to be okay. You are not alone. You have Sango and Miroku. They are here for you." Kagome looked up.

"What about you?"

"Well…I'm here for you too." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you."

'For some reason, I want Kagome to smile. I hate it when she is sad.' thought Inuyasha.

"Well, let's get something to eat."

"Okay!" Inuyasha laughed.

**Later that night**

"Inuyasha," Kagome said shaking Inuyasha on the bed.

"What?" He said in a tired voice.

"Are you awake?"

"Now I am." he said sitting up. "What is it?"

"I had a bad dream again. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure," Inuyasha lifted the covers up so she could climb in. 'At least she asked this time.' he thought. Kagome climbed in and scooted next to Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she drifted to sleep.

'Why do you make me feel so complete?' Inuyasha thought as he too fell asleep. The next morning, Inuyasha woke up and pulled the covers aside. What he say gave him the shock of his life. Kagome had one her bear legs draped across Inuyasha's waist. He head rested on his chest.

"Kagome." Inuyasha sat up quickly, but it caused him to fall off the bed. "OW!" he said rubbing the back of his head. Kagome sat up yawning and rubbed her eyes.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"YOU!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why the hell were you on me!" A blush rose on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"You said I could stay with you…"

"Yea, but I didn't mean…." Inuyasha trailed off as her got a good look at what Kagome was wearing. Even though she had her own night clothes, she wore Inuyasha's shirt he gave her before. 'She looks so cute in my…wait a minute.' "Kagome, why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well, because its comfortable." Inuyasha got up off the floor and sighed.

"Go get dress."

"Ok," Kagome got off the bed and left the room.

"Why do you make me feel so…" Inuyasha shook his head. "What am I saying?" Sighing once again, Inuyasha went to his closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Picking up the phone, he called Miroku.

"Hey Miroku."

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up?"

"I'm going to take Kagome down to the park later. Maybe drive around for awhile."

"Sango wont be happy about that."

"She'll have to deal with it."

"Are you using this as a reason to be alone with her."

"Good bye Miroku." as Inuyasha began to hang up, he heard Miroku laughing. Inuyasha gathered his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Deep in thought, Inuyasha opened the door without looking. Once he looked, he stopped. Kagome stood there wearing only a towel. Her hair was dripping and her cheeks her flushed pink.

"I….sorry." he closed the door. "I'm such an idiot." Kagome opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"I'm down Inuyasha."

'Why do you have to look so sexy?' he thought, Shaking his head, he stepped into the bathroom.

"Okay, wait for me downstairs after you get dress."

"Okay," Kagome walked to her room.

"This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Also, check out my other stories!!**


	6. A little surpriseShe looks like me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, but I do own Nami.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A little surprise/She looks like me**

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha and her left the house.

"We are going to the park." they got in the car and Inuyasha drove off.

"Why?"

"Just to relax."

"Ok." they sat in silence.

'Ever since this morning, I can't focus.' Inuyasha thought as he replayed the scene in his head. He sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha looked away from the road to Kagome. 'No matter how hard she tries to be happy, she isn't.'

"You did nothing wrong. I just thought that maybe you would like the park." she smiled.

"Of course!" he laughed. 'Anything for that smile.' Inuyasha pulled up to the parking lot. They got out and headed for the trunk. Inuyasha pulled out a blanket.

"Go pick a spot, ok?" he handed Kagome the blanket.

"Ok." she ran off.

"A place under a tree if u can." he called out. He turned back to the trunk and got out his sketch pad and pencil case. "I might as well relax to. It's been a while since I drew." Ever since Inuyasha started to date Kikyo, she made him give up drawing (Such a cruel person tears). He closed the trunk and went to go find Kagome. As he walked he gazed around. The park was full of parents and their children. Some kids where running around, playing on the swings or in the sand box. The parents where sitting on blankets talking or setting up lunch for their children. Inuyasha sighed, taking in the site.

'I wish I could….'

"Inuyasha, I found a really good spot!" shaking his head he focused on the person calling to him. He looked around until he found Kagome standing under a tree. Near the tree there was a small creek. It was far from the other people at the park. She was waving at him. Inuyasha quickly made his way over to her.

"This is a perfect spot Kagome." He sat under the tree and Kagome joined him.

"Really?"

"Yea." They sat in silence, enjoying the peace. Kagome was gazing at the sky and Inuyasha was drawing. A little girl walked over to them. She was crying. Kagome was the first to react.

"What's wrong little one?" she said as she reached out for her. She ran into her arms. Inuyasha was furious that this little girl took Kagome's attention. 'Stupid brat, wait, why am I getting jealous over a 5 year old?'

"What do you want kid?" the little girl cried harder.

"Inuyasha, you have to be gentle. Now tell us what's your name." The little girl wiped away her tears.

"M-My n-name i-is Nami." she stuttered.

"What is the matter Nami?"

"I-I'm s-scared." She started to cry again. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a worried expression.

"Why are you scared?" Inuyasha said sighing.

'All I want to do is spend time with Kagome. Wait, where did that come from?'

"This man won't leave me alone."

"Where is your mother?" Kagome asked.

"I don't want to go too my mom." Nami said shaking.

"Well, why the hell not?!" Inuyasha yelled. She started to cry again

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry." Kagome turned back to Nami.

"It's ok Nami. You don't have to go too your mom if you don't want to." she said wiping Nami's tears.

"Really?"

"Yea." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What do we do with her now?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha thought about it and looked around the park. He saw three police officers. "Follow me." Kagome picked up Nami, and she followed Inuyasha. They reached the officers. "Excuse my officers, but can I have a word with you."

"Yes you can young man. What seems to be the problem?" said one of the officers.

"Well this little girl says that there is a grown man messing with her. Also she seems to not want to go too her mother because of some reason." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was stroking Nami's back gently, trying to calm her.

"Let me see the girl." Kagome hesitated.

"It's ok Kagome." Inuyasha said. She nodded and put Nami down. "Ok Nami, tell the officers what you told us. Nami repeated everything and nodded in understanding.

"What does your mother look like?" asked one of the officers.

"Well….she looks like her." she pointed to Kagome. Inuyasha stared at Kagome. 'Wait a sec, she looks like…'

"Nami!" everyone turned to see who yelled.

"Kikyo…." Inuyasha said quietly. He looked at Nami. "Is that your mom?" She nodded and hid behind him. Kikyo stormed over to them.

"Where have u-Hello Inuyasha." Kikyo said smiling.

"Hi." Nami held on to Inuyasha's pants leg tightly.

"Are you the mother of this little girl?" asked the officer.

"Yes she is mine."

"Why are you not with your child?"

"She ran off!"

"Is this true?" Nami nodded. "Why?"

"I didn't want to stay with her anymore." she said.

"You ungrateful little-"

"Don't talk to her like that." said Kagome. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, remembering that she was there.

"You can't tell me how to talk too my child." Kikyo stepped in her face.

"You shouldn't talk that way to her. She is your daughter!" Inuyasha stepped in between them.

"Drop it." he said. "Officers, what do you suggest we do?"

"Call child services. We can't make the girl go with her mother."

"And where is she going to go than. I'm the only one she has." she laughed. Inuyasha balled his fist up.

"If it is alright officers, I would like to take her home with me." Kikyo gasped.

"It's up to her."

"Yes!" Kikyo glared at her and Nami coward behind Inuyasha.

"Than it's settled then. The girl goes with you for now and you make sure you call child services."

"Thank you officers." Inuyasha began to walk off with Kagome and Nami following.

"Inuyasha." he stopped and turned around it was Kikyo.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"You know you want nothing to do with this girl."

"How would you know? It's a shame that she doesn't want to stay with her own mother." Inuyasha said dryly.

"I get it. You're still upset about what happened."

"No I'm not!" Kikyo laughed than looked at Kagome.

"And now you got a look alike. Bet you she cant do have the things me and you did." Inuyasha growled. "I don't even know why I wasted my time with a stupid half breed like you anyway." Kikyo began to talk off. "As for the brat, I don't even want her. It was a mistake to even have her." Tears began to pour down Nami's face. "You can have her I don't care." with that, she was gone. Kagome leaned down a hugged Nami.

"Don't listen to anything she said. It doesn't matter know. You're with us now and things will be better from now on." she said.

"Promise?" asked Nami as she gripped on Kagome tightly.

"Promise." said Inuyasha. "Lets go get our stuff and leave. Go wait by the car."

"Ok," Inuyasha began walking back to their spot. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." he smiled back.

"No problem." After he gathered everything, he met them at his car. 'I won't let Kikyo get to me. How could she say that to her own daughter? I never knew she even had a daughter. Kagome looks just like Kikyo….I wonder why?' he thought. Nami had stopped crying and was now laughing with Kagome. "So are you guys ready to leave?"

"Yep." they said. He unlocked the car and Kagome helped Nami in and put her seat belt on.

"Lets get some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" said Nami. Kagome laughed, but than gasped.

"What's the matter Kagome?" asked Inuyasha with concern. He turned her to face him. She had a far off look in her eyes.

'Is she remembering something?' Inuyasha sat in silence and waited. A couple of minutes later, Kagome shook her head.

"Are you ok Kagome?" she nodded and smiled. "Did you remember something?"

"Yea, I remember when my little brother, Souta, was hurt. He was crying and I calmed him down. I know that it was the first time we got along. I know that it doesn't help, but I'm glad I remember something."

"Yea, me too." Inuyasha said and drove off. After stopping to get ice cream, Inuyasha drove to the store and got some clothes for Nami and than drove home. By the time they were home, Nami was fast asleep against Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can you put her in the room I'm in?" said Kagome.

"Sure." he went upstairs and Kagome sat on the couch. Minutes later, he came back down the steps and sat next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, who was that woman?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"Ok…..Inuyasha?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes."

"Why do I look like her?" Inuyasha was silent.

"I really don't know. It could be a coincidence."

"Ok." she yawned.

"Go to bed ok."

"Ok, night Inuyasha."

"Good night." when she was out of site, Inuyasha picked up the phone and told Miroku everything that happened. After that, he decided to go too bed.

'What have I got myself into?' he thought as he turned off all the lights.

* * *

**Kikyo is such a WITCH! O well don't care.**

**I NEED PEOPLE 2 VOTE IF NAMI SHOULD STAY WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME. I CANT CONTINUE THE STORY UNTIL I HAVE 15 VOTES! ITS VERY IMPORTANT VOTE ON MY PAGE**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Handling everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or other characters with him. I don't own Nami. Doesn't that count as anything?**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Inuyasha woke up to the sun shining in his face. He yawned and stretched. As he rolled over, he came face to face with a sleeping Kagome with a sleeping Nami in her arms.

"What the hell!" he shot out of bed and fell on the floor. He groaned(Poor Inuyasha. I almost feel sorry for him. **ALMOST)**. 'Not this again.' Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"Inuyasha, you're going to wake Nami up with all that noise." she said.

"B-B-But-"

"Sssshhhhhh." Kagome said as Nami stirred in her sleep.

"How did you get in here?" he whispered.

"Well Nami couldn't sleep because she was having nightmares. So I told her that when I have nightmares, I come in here because it you make me feel safe. So she wanted to stay with you but was scared. I told her that I would stay to. I tried to wake you, but you didn't wake. We just went to sleep." Inuyasha groaned again. "Are you mad?"

"No I am not mad." he sighed. 'Do I really make her feel that way?' Inuyasha shook his head as Nami sat up.

"Good morning Kaggie, Yashie."

"Morning." Inuyasha mumbled. 'Wait a minute-' "Yashie?"

"Nami has a hard time pronouncing our names, so she shortened them." said Kagome.

"Ok…….." Nami's stomach growled. "How about we go eat?" Nami smiled.

"OK!" Nami and Kagome got up and left to get dress. Inuyasha decided to call Miroku and Sango and ask for help. Once he was finish with the phone call he got dress and headed down stairs. Kagome and Nami where sitting on the couch, watching TV .Inuyasha went in the kitchen and made breakfast. After breakfast was over, Miroku and Sango arrived.

"Ok, what is the emergence?" asked Sango as she spotted Nami. "She is so CUTE!" Sango ran over and hugged her. Miroku shook his head.

"She is the emergence." Sango and Miroku looked at each other as if they knew something he didn't. "Are you guys hiding something from me?"

"No." they said a bit to quickly. Kagome walked in.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said. "How are you doing?"

"Great. I remembered something yesterday."

"Really?" asked Miroku.

"Yea." she blushed and looked down. "But was nothing that could help."

"Nonsense." Sango said. "Every memory is important."

"Really?"

"Yea, each memory helps to unlock another memory." Kagome smiled.

"Miroku. I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said. "You can tell Sango."

"Ok." Miroku followed Inuyasha out the room.

"What's your name?" asked Sango.

"Nami." she said shyly.

"My name is Sango."

"Sa-Sango."

"Yep." Kagome laughed.

"This is going to be fun!" said Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku stepped into Inuyasha's office. It was small and contained a medium desk with a computer and two chairs. They both took a seat.

"You know who's child that is don't you." said Inuyasha with a frown.

"Well…." Miroku trailed off. "Lets just say, I'm a little shocked too."

"When were you going to tell me!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Would you have believed me if I told you?"

"…"

"I thought so. Anyway, care to explain why she is here?"

"Well you see," Inuyasha rubbed the back of his next.

"I'm listening." he sighed and told him the whole story. Twenty minutes later, Miroku nodded in understanding.

"So, is she going to stay here with you and Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know. Kagome wants her to stay. I'm thinking about it." there was silence. "Miroku, Kagome looks like Kikyo."

"Yea I noticed."

"Do you think it has something to do with the situation with Kagome?"

"It's possible." Inuyasha sighed and placed his hands on his face.

"I hope not." they heard laughter from the living room. They got up to see what was going on. Sango, Kagome and Nami were laughing at something on the TV. They turned when they say the boys walk in.

"What's up guys?" asked Sango.

"Nothing much. Miroku and I are going out to handle some business."

"Can I come to Yashie?" asked Nami as she ran up to him.

"I need you to stay here and be good."

"Ok." she said sadly.

"I will bring you back something ok. What do you want?"

"Um…can I have a…" she trailed off.

"A what?"

"A teddy bear."

"A teddy bear?" Inuyasha was a bit shocked because he thought she would ask for ice cream or candy. "O-ok, a teddy bear it is than."

"Thank you." she ran back over to Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, be safe." said Kagome.

"We will." They left the house and drove down the street. Kagome turned to Sango.

"Do you know where they are going?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Miroku pulled up the children service building (I don't know what it is called.) and got out.

"So you are going to get full custody of Nami?" asked Miroku. They walked up to the building.

"Yea, she deserves a nice place to stay. I still can't believe that she is Kikyo's daughter." Inuyasha shook his head. "Why would she say that to her own daughter?"

"She's a evil woman. Anyway, you can't get custody in just one day." Inuyasha grinned.

"You're forgetting that I'm a Takahashi, we always get what we want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Inuyasha and Miroku arrived back at the house. Getting custody over Nami took longer than Inuyasha expected, but he was glad that it was over. Nami was now able to live with him and Kagome without interference with Kikyo. Inuyasha carried a giant red teddy bear with him as he walked in the living room. Sango, Kagome, and Nami were eating and watching a Disney movie.

"We're back." he called.

"Yashie!" Nami put her food down and ran up to him. He handed her the bear.

"I hope you like this." she hugged the bear tightly.

"This is the best gift ever! Thank you Yashie." she went upstairs to put it in her room.

"So you handled everything?" asked Sango.

"Yea, I have full custody of her now."

"That's good." said Kagome.

"It's time Miroku and I to go. See you guys later."

"Bye." Miroku and Sango left. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

"I'm glad everything is ok now." Kagome said smiling.

"Yea, me too."

* * *

**Sorry for ending it so quickly. Heads up, there is going to be a major time jump in the next chapter. I'm thinking about 3 to 6 months. Let me know it that's ok. More about Kagome's lost memory will be explained…I think. Anyway, please Review!!**


	8. Questions

**A/N: Clarification on the ages: Inuyasha-28, Sesshomaru-35, Miroku-26, Kagome-(will be relieved in next chapter), Rin-27, Sango-25, and Nami-4. On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Questions**

Six months later

For the past six months, Inuyasha's house had been filled with excitement because of Kagome and Nami. Kagome had received some of her memory. Most of it had been about her childhood because she once did the same things as Nami. Nami's life there was filled with two loving people who cared for her. As for Inuyasha, let's just say he never woke up alone.

Inuyasha rolled over in his bed and found Kagome and Nami sleeping. He had finally gotten use to them. He realized that there was no way in stopping them, Kagome woke up.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha stretched. Today was the day Sesshomaru was coming back. Inuyasha still wondered why he left in the first place. He decided to ask him about it. "Get Nami up please. We have a lot to do today."

"Okay," Kagome reached over and shook Nami. "Nami, wake up." She yawned and opened her eyes. "It's time to get up."

"Okay," Kagome picked her up and walked out. Inuyasha got up and dressed.

Fifth teen minutes later

Inuyasha pulled away form the drive way and drove to Sesshomaru's house.

"Yashie, where are we going today," asked Nami. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was looking out the window. Lately, Kagome had been a little distant. She wasn't her usual self. He looked away from her and in the rearview mirror.

"We're going to visit my brother."

"I didn't know Yashie had a brother. Is he just like Yashie?"

"Well, not exactly," Inuyasha didn't want to tell Nami that Sesshomaru was a cold hearted bastard. He pulled up to Sesshomaru's hours. They got out and a unfamiliar scent filled Inuyasha's nose.

'I wonder…'the three made their way to the front door, Inuyasha knocked loudly.

"Sesshomaru, open up." Kagome stood behind him holding Nami's hand. Five minutes later, a man with long silver hair, pointed ears and gold eyes answered the door. He wore dress pants with a white button up, the first to buttons we undone and his shirt was not tucked in his pants.

"What do you want," he asked coldly.

"We need to talk Sesshomaru began to close the door. "If you do not want me talk, then I'll tell mom you got a girlfriend or should I say mate." That made Sesshomaru stop. He opened the door and allowed them to enter, they went in quietly. When the reached the living room, there was a young girl in her mid twenties sitting on the couch reading.

"Sesshy, I didn't know we were having company," she said smiling.

"Neither did I," he said back. Inuyasha walked up to the young girl.

"My name is Inuyasha," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Rin, it is very nice to meet you. Sesshy has told me a lot about you," she said.

"Really?"

"Inuyasha, you came over here for a reason. Let's handle this business of your's so you can leave," said Sesshomaru impatiently.

"Fine," he turned to Kagome and Nami. "Rin, this is Kagome and this is Nami. Is it alright that they stay with you while I talk to Sesshomaru."

"Sure, I don't care."

"Thank you," Kagome and Nami followed Rin as she left the living room.

"So what is so important," Sesshomaru asked as he sat down, Inuyasha followed suit.

"First, I want to know if you knew that Kikyo has a daughter," Sesshomaru nodded. "How did you know?"

"Who doesn't know," he said with boredom.

"I did not know!"

"What else did you want to tell me," he asked getting impatient again.

"Well, I have full custody of Nami because Kikyo doesn't want her and Kagome…" he trailed off, not sure of how to continue.

"What about her?"

"I found her on the side of the road. She had no memory of who she was or where she came from. All she knew was her name. Lately, she is remembering her child hood. I think it is because of Nami. I was wondering if you would help me find information about her. When I found her, she was bruised," Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"Someone could have tossed her on the side of the road."

"I thought that too, but who would do it and why."

"What triggers her memories?"

"It varies, I don't really know."

"I will do what I can," Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," they decided to go check on the girls. When they reached the door and opened it, both stopped to stare. Rin was sitting on a small couch with Nami on her lap. Kagome was standing in front of them. Inuyasha gulped at the sight of her. Kagome was wearing a red halter top with a blue mini skirt and knee high boots. Slowly, she turned around to face them.

"Yashie, Kaggie looks pretty," Nami said smiling.

"She sure does. What do you think Inuyasha," asked Rin.

"Well…" there was no words to describe what he thought of Kagome outfit.

"You don't like it," asked Kagome.

"I do, I just-"

"Inuyasha," began Sesshomaru, "I need to speak with her."

"Why?"

"For information."

"Okay, Kagome, Sesshomaru needs to speak with you. Change first okay," for some unknown reason (cough jealousy cough) Inuyasha did not want Kagome alone dressed the way she was with Sesshomaru.

"Okay," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left the room and waited. Ten minutes later, Kagome walked out of the room in her regular cloths. She followed Sesshomaru down the hall to his office. The room door opened again and Rin stepped out.

"Inuyasha, can we talk," she asked.

"Sure, but what about Nami?"

"She is watching television."

"Alright," they walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm guessing Sesshomaru never told you about me," Inuyasha nodded. "I should have known," she smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Rin, Sesshomaru never tells anyone anything."

"I just wish he would open up more."

"He has, when we went in the room, he smiled when he saw you looking at him. It had been awhile since I seen him smile like that."

"You are right," she laughed.

"When did you two get married," he asked as he looked at her ring.

"Three months ago, I just moved in with him."

"What about the three months before?"

"He was with my family and I. He wanted to get to know them."

"That bastard sure is sneaky," Rin laughed.

"Shessy is wonderful."

"If you say so," Inuyasha mumbled. They both laughed.

"You guys should stay for dinner."

"Thanks, but we have to pass. Maybe another time. My mother will love you."

"Really," Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in with Nami trailing them.

"You two done already," asked Inuyasha.

"She did not really have any information," said Sesshomaru.

"Sorry," Kagome said looking down.

"It is okay Kagome. Well, I think we should get going," said Inuyasha.

"Do we have to," asked Nami walking up to him.

"Yep, but we will come visit, right Rin."

"Yea," she said smiling.

"I will contact you when I have answers," said Sesshomaru as they walked to the door.

"Okay, thanks again," they left and headed home. Nami fell asleep during the ride.

"Inuyasha, do you think he can help me," asked Kagome.

"I am one hundred percent positive that he can. Sesshomaru can get anything he want including information on a person."

"I told him that I spoke to you in my dream and that was how you found me."

"Was that it?"

"Pretty much, he asked me other questions, but I could not answer them."

"Oh," he drove in silence until he reached their house. Kagome woke Nami up so she could eat. After eating, she gave her a bath and put her to bed. Inuyasha passed her going to his room, "Kagome."

"Yeas," she stopped outside her door.

"You looked beautiful earlier. I didn't say anything because I couldn't find the right words to express how I was feeling at that moment," she blushed.

"T-thank you Inuyasha."

"No problem, good night."

"Good night," Inuyasha went in his room. 'I want to be something more than a friend with Kagome,' he thought as he got in the bed. 'But does she feel that way too," that was his last thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, this time the questions WILL be answered the next chapter, I promise. Anyway it looks like our Inuyasha is starting to realize his feeling for Kagome. Please Review! Ideas are welcomed so please if you have any for the story let me know so I can add them!**


	9. Answers part 1

**Chapter 9: Answers (part 1)**

"I'm gonna get you," Inuyasha said chasing after Nami.

"Kaggie help," she said giggling and ran up stairs to find Kagome. Before she reached the steps, Inuyasha grabbed her and tickled her.

"There is no one here to save you now," he said laughing. After five minutes of tickling, they decided to search for Kagome. Inuyasha smelt blood as they came closer to her room.

'Kagome,' he quickened his pace.

"What's wrong Yashie," asked Nami.

"Nothing, how about you go downstairs and pick out a movie while I get Kagome."

"Okay," once Nami was downstairs, Inuyasha opened Kagome's door.

"Kagome," he called out while closing the door. The scent of blood was stronger than he thought. When he didn't receive a reply, he searched the room. The scent was strong when he reached the bed. Kagome was laying there drenched in sweat and blood. Inuyasha began to shake her. "Kagome," he said again. This time, he received a response.

"Inuyasha," she whispered opening her eyes.

"Tell me what is wrong," Inuyasha gently lifted her on his lap.

"It hurts."

"What hurts," he then realized that there was a gash across her right leg. He felt her back and noticed that there was a gash there too.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance," he was about to lay her back down on the bed, but she refused to let go of him. Instead of trying to get her off him, he lifted her up with him as he reached for the phone. Inuyasha dialed for an ambulance and turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha," she gripped his shirt tightly.

"I know," he took her downstairs.

"What happened to Kaggie," asked Nami standing on the couch.

"I don't know," Nami's eyes began to water. "Don't cry Nami," the door bell rung and Inuyasha answered it.

"Is this her," asked one of the ambulance team member.

"Yes," once Kagome was safely in the ambulance, Inuyasha followed with Nami in the car with him. When they reached the hospital, he called up Sesshomaru. After his phone call, he from a doctor to tell him about Kagome's condition.

"Yashie, I'm scared," Nami said crying. Inuyasha placed her on his lap and rubbed her back.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said gently.

"Inuyasha," he looked up to see who was calling him. It was Sesshomaru and he had Rin with him. He stood up with her still in his arms.

"What happened," asked Rin.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha.

"Rin, watch Nami while I talk to Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay," Rin took Nami out of Inuyasha's arms and took a seat. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked off to talk privately.

"How did you find her," asked Sesshomaru.

"The exact way I seen her before. The cuts were in the same place just like when we first met."

"Interesting," they were quiet for awhile before Sesshomaru began again. "I have gained some information about her, but it is not much."

"At least it is something," Sesshomaru nodded."She is twenty two and her sister, not to my surprise, is Kikyo."

"What! That's not possible."

"It is true."

"She would have told me then."

"If she didn't tell you about Nami, what makes you think she would tell you about having a sister?"

"…"

"Anyway, she must have something to do with Kagome's memory lost."

"But, when they met face to face, Kikyo did not…" Inuyasha thought about the time in the park. "Wait a sec, Kikyo had a look of surprise on her face, but she was trying to hide it. That still doesn't explain why she would hurt her own sister."

"It is possible that Kagome was going to tell you something Kikyo didn't want you to know."

"Why would you think that," Sesshomaru rubbed his temple.

"Inuyasha, try and use your brain."

"Hey, I'm trying here," he thought about it. "Kagome was probably trying to tell me about Kikyo cheating."

"If she succeeded, would you have believed?"

"No," he whispered.

"What did Kagome smell like when you first found her?"

"Well…she smelt like blood and…"

"And."

"Naraku, I can't believe I didn't notice before." Inuyasha balled his fist up.

"Inuyasha!" he turned and found Kagome running towards him.

"Kagome," he caught her and realized she was crying. "You're suppose to be resting."

"Don't let him get me."

"Who?"

"Naraku," she began to cry again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry; I will protect you from him." A doctor and a few nurses walked up to them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, we should have kept a better eye on her," said the doctor.

"Whatever," Inuyasha glanced at her leg and found blood soaking through the bandages. He picked her up bridal style and took her back to her room. Sesshomaru followed behind quietly. He placed her on the bed and was about leave when Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me," she whispered.

"Okay," he said smiling. "Give me a second." he walked over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, can Nami-"

"Stay with me, yes," Inuyasha blinked once, and than again.

"What did you say?"

"I said she can stay at my house."

"Thanks Ses-"

"Make sure you see if she remembers anything," he walked out and Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha," he turned and looked at Kagome.

'She looks so small,' he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm scared," she mumbled.

"Why are you scared?"

"He wants to hurt me," Inuyasha growled, but stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"Why," he asked.

"…"

"Kagome, do you remember why," she nodded slowly. "Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why, if you think he will hurt me-" she pulled away from him and shook her head.

"It's not that," she was silent and then began again. "I found out that Kikyo was dating you and I kinda felt bad for you."

"Felt bad?"

"Yea, Kikyo never dates just one man at a ti-" she stopped.

"I remember," she said smiling. "I remember everything now. I found Kikyo with Naraku and thought I should tell you. But on my way Naraku-"

"Captured you and you escaped, but at the cost of your memory," he said finishing.

"Yea."

"Wait, why did you care so much?" she looked down and did not answer. "Okay, you don't have to answer. Did you know about Nami?"

"I knew that Kikyo had her, but I don't think she remembers me. I took care of her when she was a baby. Kikyo took her back when she was one and I haven't seen her since." Inuyasha looked at her in amazement. She remembered everything, but he was a bit sad.

'I should be happy for her, but I'm sad,' Inuyasha flattened his ears. 'Is she going to leave Nami and I?'

"Inuyasha, are you okay," he shook his head, ridding his self of that thought.

"Yep, I'm fine. Anyway, I bet you want to go home now," he said looking down.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," he said in a rush, Kagome laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You should res. When I brought you here you were bleeding a lot," he got off the bed and sat in a chair that was by it. Kagome yawned and lay down.

"I feel safe when I'm with you Inuyasha," her eyes began to close and in no time, she was asleep. Inuyasha watched her quietly.

'Now that she remembers, I have to make sure Naraku doesn't harm her again.' Inuyasha glanced at the time. It was ten o'clock. 'He doesn't have a reason to harm her now, but still…' Inuyasha drifted off to sleep, but could not help but think that Kagome was not telling him something.

**Next morning **

Inuyasha woke up and found Kagome out of bed. He realized that she was completely healed.

'How could that be?'

"Kagome," he called out. She turned around. "You are all healed. How can that be and how did you get the wounds in the first place?"

"I don't know how I got them. All I know is that I was dreaming about that night. If felt like Naraku was inflicting the wounds on me, if felt so real. When I heard you calling me, I was in so much pain," Inuyasha over to her and hugged her. "I don't how I healed. I think it has something to do with me being a miko."

"Well, I'm glad you are okay now."

"Me too," she said smiling.

'The light gives her a look of innocence. I just want to…' slowly, he bent his head down. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for their lips to touch.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked up.

'So close,' he looked to see who called him. It was Sesshomaru and he was standing by the door.

"The doctor needs to check on Kagome," he said.

"Okay," Inuyasha looked at Kagome. There was disappointment on her face. "Kagome, I need you to get back on the bed so the doctor can take a look at you." She nodded and went back to the bed. Inuyasha left the room.

"What have you learned," asked Sesshomaru once they were out of the room. Inuyasha told him everything. "So we need to find evidence that Naraku and Kikyou were the ones behind Kagome's memory lost.

"Yea, but will we find anything?"

"Of course, there is always evidence."

"Naraku and Kikyo might find our that Kagome has her memory back."

"We'll have to protect her until things are taken care of."

"Kagome is going to continue to stay with me. By the way, how was Nami? Was she behaving?"

"Yes, but she kept asking about Kagome."

"Kagome and her are very close."

"I have realized that," the door opened and the doctor stepped our.

"She is find and can go home today," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Inuyasha. The doctor walked away from them and Inuyasha turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "Can you bring Nami to my house?"

"Yes, I will she you there," Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha walked in the room. Kagome was sitting on the bed.

"Are you ready?" she looked down at herself.

"I need something to wear," Inuyasha realized that she was right.

"I'll be right back," he left and went to his car. He found a shirt an a pair of jeans. After he gave them to herm he let her dress and he filled out the release forms. Once they were down, they left for her house. Sesshomaru was waiting with Rin and Nami. As they got out of the car, Nami ran to Kagome.

"Kaggie!" she ran in Kagome's arms. "I was so scared," she said crying.

"I'm fine now Nami. I did not mean to scare you," Kagome said hugging her tightly.

"Let's get inside," said Inuyasha as he picked Nami up, they all went inside to the living room.

"Sesshomaru told me everything," said Rin. "I'm glad you have your memory back."

"Thank you Rin."

"You know what you need, a vacation. You and Inuyasha should take one."

"What about Nami?"

"She can stay with Sesshomaru and I."

"That's a great idea," said Inuyasha. 'Some alone time will be good,' he thought.

"I guess that's okay," Kagome said finally.

"Great, when are you guys going," asked Rin.

"Tomorrow," said Inuyasha.

"So soon," said Kagome.

"It's perfect, Sesshomaru is that a problem?"

"No, how long will you be gone?"

"Two or three days."

"Okay," Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Come Rin, we must prepare a room for Nami."

"Okay, bye guys," they left.

"Yashie, can I come next time," asked Nami.

"Of course," He said rubbing his nose against hers.

"Thank you," he put her down.

"I'll go pack her bags," Kagome said as she took Nami's hand and lead her upstairs. Inuyasha watched and smiled.

'Finally, some alone time with Kagome, I hope nothing goes wrong. Maybe I might get a second chance," he smiled to himself and headed for the kitchen.

"Naraku, we have received word that she remembers," said a dark figure.

"Interesting," Naraku thought of what to do about the situation. 'Now that Kagome remembers, I have to think of a way to keep her quiet for good,' he smiled to

his self.

**Please Review and if you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know!**


	10. Alone time

**A/N: I will be deleting "My happy ending" from fanfiction because it sucks and I don't want to continue it. I have no more ideas for it. So all you people that like it, I'm sorry. This chapter is a little short. Sorry once again.**

**Chapter 10: Alone time**

"Kagome, are you ready," Inuyasha called out from the car.

"I'm coming," Kagome said walking out of the house and closed the door. Nami was dropped off Sesshomaru's house earlier so they did not have to make any stops. Inuyasha placed their bags in the trunk.

"Ready," he asked closing the trunk. Kagome climbed in the car.

"All ready," she said smiling. Inuyasha got in the car and drove off. It was quiet during the ride. Inuyasha wasn't sure of what to say. He glanced at Kagome and saw her looking out the window.

"Is there something bothering you Kagome," Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

"No."

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" she hesitated. "It's okay, ask."

"Does it bother you that I look like her?"

"Her?" Inuyasha thought. "You mean Kikyo?" she nodded. "I don't think you look like her at all."

"Really," she turned to look at him. There was hope shinning in her eyes.

"Yep, you are more beautiful than she is." Kagome blushed and looked down.

'He thinks I'm beautiful.'

"T-thank you."

"Anything else on your mind?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Kikyo's cheating the way you did. You must have really loved her."

"I can't say I loved Kikyo. I cared for her."

"But you were going to marry her." Inuyasha turned to Kagome shocked.

"H-how did you know?"

"I saw the ringer on you night stand."

"Well, that was a mistake."

"Don't worry," Kagome said smiling. "You'll find someone better than Kikyo. She'll love you and you'll love her.

"I hope so," Inuyasha smiled. 'I think I already found her.' The ride was quiet after that.

**Beach house**

"Wow, this house is huge," Kagome said getting out of the car.

"It's not that big," Inuyasha said struggling with the bags.

"Let me help," Kagome walked over and took some of the bags away from Inuyasha.

"Thanks," they headed for the house and Inuyasha opened the door. "You can have any room you want."

"Okay," Kagome grabbed her bags and immediately went searching for a room. Inuyasha grabbed his things and headed for his room. He placed his bags on the bed and sat down.

"Three days of alone time with Kagome. This is going to be fun," Inuyasha said smiling to himself.

"Inuyasha, where are you." Inuyasha got up.

"I'm coming," he found her in the living room. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I picked the room overlooking the ocean."

"Thanks a nice room. It fits you perfectly."

"What are we going to do now?"

"How about going down to the beach?"

"Okay, let me go change into my bathing suit." Kagome ran upstairs. Inuyasha went to his room, put his swim trunks on under his clothes and waited for Kagome in the living room. Ten minutes later, Kagome was down stairs in a pair of white shorts with the top of her red swim suit showing.

'Damn, she looks sexy,' Inuyasha shook his head.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea," the beach was ten minutes away from the house, so they walked.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here," Kagome said smiling. The wind blew gently.

"Yea, beautiful," he gazed at her. Kagome turned around.

"Race you in the water." Kagome said.

"You're on," Inuyasha stripped down to his trunks and Kagome took her shorts off.

"On you mark."

"Get set,"

"GO!" they raced to ocean.

"I win," Kagome said jumping up and down.

"Do not," Inuyasha said pouting.

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Fine," he turned his back to her with a smile on his face.

"Inuyasha, are you mad?" she reached out to him. He turned around and walked to her. "What are you doing," Kagome backed up slowly.

"I'm giving you your reward."

"I don't want it."

"To late," he lunged for her and tickled her.

"No, ha ha ha, stop, ha ha ha," he continued to tickle her.

"Never!" she pushed him causing him to fall in the water. "Oh, now you've done it," he tackled her. They spent the rest of the day playing in the water. As the sun began to set, they got out and sat on the sand. Inuyasha draped a towel around Kagome's shoulders.

"Thank you," she looked ahead. "The sun setting is so beautiful. Look at all the colors."

"I know I love watching the sun set."

"Thank you for bringing me here Inuyasha. I never had so much fun before."

"You're just saying that."

"No, honestly."

"I-I like spending time with you Kagome," little did they know they were slowly leaning towards each other.

"Me too," her eyes landing on his lips. They were mere centimeters apart.

"Kagome," she closed her eyes waiting for his lips to connect to hers.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ain't I cruel (laughs) you're going to have to wait till next chapter. Tell me if you think they are going to kiss or not!!**


	11. Enough

**Chapter 11: Enough**

**Recap**

"_I-I like spending time with you Kagome," little did they know they were slowly leaning towards each other._

"_Me too," her eyes landing on his lips. They were mere centimeters apart._

"_Kagome," she closed her eyes waiting for his lips to connect to hers._

XXXX

Inuyasha closed in. 'This is it,' he thought until…

"Excuse me!" Kagome quickly pulled away. Inuyasha sighed and turned around to see who interrupted them.

'Why does this always happen when we're so close…' The ones that interrupted them were a young couple wanting directions. Inuyasha pointed them in the direction they needed and they were off. Kagome smiled at him.

"That was nice of you to help them out," she said.

"Yeah nice," he sighed again and started walking. "Let's go, it's getting dark."

"Are you okay Inuyasha, you seem upset."

"Why would I be upset," he mumbled. 'Except for the fact that we were interrupted again,' he thought. He shook his head and stared ahead, not ready to face Kagome. They arrived at the house in silence. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll cook."

"Whatever," Inuyasha marched off and slammed his door, Kagome jumped.

'Is he mad at me,' Kagome asked herself. Kagome went to her own room, showered and went to prepare dinner.

**XX With Inuyasha XX**

Inuyasha stood gazing in his bathroom mirror. 'Why am I so angry?' he discarded his cloths and stepped into the shower. 'She probably thinks I am mad at her.' He let the hot water wash over him and leaned his head against the shower wall.

"I'm such an idiot," after showering Inuyasha dressed and headed to the kitchen and found Kagome standing over the stove.

"Dinner is almost ready," she said smiling.

'Maybe she's not mad,' Inuyasha took a seat and waited. Five minutes later Kagome handed Inuyasha a bowl filled with Ramen.

"I hope you're not mad at me anymore," she sat across from him.

"Mad, why would I be mad at you when you did nothing wrong."

"But you seem mad to me," she said gazing down at her food. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Then why were you mad. Where you mad at the couple at were asking for directions?"

"Partly," he played in his food.

"Inuyasha, can you tell me why."

"I don't want to."

"Oh," she said sadly.

'Great Inuyasha, now she's sad.'

"Kagome-"

"I'm going to bed," she stood up and walked away. Inuyasha sat there and watched her retreat to her room.

'Maybe I should go apologize to her,' after a minute of sitting, Inuyasha decided to go after her. He gently knocked on her door.

"Kagome, may I come in."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what," he hesitated.

"About why I was mad," she opened her door. Her eyes were red and puffy. She stepped aside and let him in. She closed the door and sat on her bed.

"I'm listening." Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out. He was nervous and not sure how to start.

"Okay, I was mad because…"

"Because what?"

'It's now or never."

"Iwantedtokissyouandthatcoupleinterruptedus," Kagome blinked once and then again.

"What," she said confuse.

"Do I have to repeat it?"

"Yes because you said it in such a rush."

"I wanted to kiss you and that couple interrupted us," when she didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm tired of people interrupting us when we're so close. I just got feed up and I'm tired of it. Enough is enough." Silence followed and Inuyasha gazed at Kagome. Kagome than began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"That's what was bothering you," she said before she started laughing again.

'She's laughing at me,' he pressed his ears against his head and began walking out.

"I don't need you laughing at me," he reached for the door.

"Wait, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at what you said." He stopped and turned around. Kagome walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a confession to make." Inuyasha placed his hands around her waist.

"What is it," he asked gazing in her eyes.

"I was mad as well. That's why I was laughing," Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Then how about we continue where we left off," he said while leaning down.

"Yeah, lets," that's when their lips connected. Gentle at first, but it slowly grew passionate. They kissed until they need to breathe. They pulled apart gasping. Inuyasha smiled and rested his forehead against Kagome's.

"Wow," he said laughing. "That felt so good. I…I never wanted to kiss someone so badly before."

"Neither have I," Kagome grabbed his hand and led her to his head. They both laid down the bed and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I…I never thought that I could be so-"

"Happy, content," Kagome said jumping in. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head.

"Yea, I never felt this way about anyone."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm in love," Kagome turned over and faced him.

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha," she searched his eyes for the truth.

"Yes, I thought I was in love with Kikyo, but I realize that what I was feeling wasn't love. It was nowhere near it. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha. I loved you ever since I first saw you."

"That long," she blushed in he laughed softly.

"I love this feeling. I love being with you. I was afraid that you wouldn't love me."

"But I do so there's no problem."

"Yea," he kissed her lips. "I'm glad I told you."

"Me too," they drifted off into a peaceful slumber, never once letting each other go.

**XXX**

A dark figure walked quietly over to Inuyasha's car.

"Master will be pleased," the figure said quietly and began his work.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I know the kiss was kind of dull, but I'm not good at writing that kind of thing. Sorry**

**Review**


	12. Crash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**A/N: Kokoro means Love**

**Chapter 12: Crash**

Inuyasha woke up from his peaceful slumber feeling blissful and at ease. He had everything he wanted, Kagome. He looked down at her still sleeping form, recalling yesterday when he finally told her his feelings. She felt the same way about him. Brushing her hair from her cheek, he kissed her forehead. She began to stir and opened her eyes looking up at him.

"Good morning Inuyasha," she said smiling.

"Good morning Kagome. Did you rest well?"

"Yes, I did. What about you?"

"Wonderful," Inuyasha leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. We could lie in bed all day."

"That sounds good to me," she giggled as he placed gentle kisses down her neck. "Kami, you're just so kissable."

"Let's at least get some breakfast." Kagome said getting up. Inuyasha sighed and looked at her. "How about we go site seeing? That should be fun."

"Is that what you want to do?"

She hesitated. "Do you want to? If you don't, we could stay here."

"Let's go site seeing."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll make breakfast. While we are out, we need to get a gift for Nami since we are leaving tomorrow."

"You're right. I'll see you downstairs." Nodding she left. Inuyasha got up smiling. He was so happy because starting today Kagome was not just someone staying with him, but now his love and soon to be his mate.

XXX

After breakfast, they got dressed and began site seeing. Inuyasha took her all over the place. She was amazed at everything. Even thou she had seen some of the places; it was much better seeing them with the one you love than alone. While they were out, Inuyasha and Kagome picked out a gift for Nami. Inuyasha was not to sure what to get her.

"Kagome, what should we get Nami?"

"Ummmm." Kagome glanced around the store. "How about this necklace." She picked it up and walked over to Inuyasha.

Taking it out of her hand, he looked it over. It was a heart shaped silver necklace. On the front read "Kokoro." "Perfect, she'll love it." Kagome beamed with happiness as they went to the counter and paid for the necklace.

After a long day of wondering around and doing noting but enjoying each others company. Inuyasha decided that it was time to go home.

"Inuyasha, can I call Nami, I'm worried about her," Kagome said as Inuyasha drove back to the house.

"Yea, I know what you mean." he handed her the phone and in no time, she was talking to Nami. Inuyasha smiled and focused back on the road. Inuyasha drove down the hill to a stop sign and pressed on the breaks but realized he wasn't slowing down. "What the hell is going on?" he pressed on break again but nothing happened.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong," Kagome asked hanging up the phone.

"The breaks not working," Inuyasha looked ahead and spotted an eighteen wheeler trunk at the bottom of the hill.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began to panic. They were picking up speed.

"Kagome jump out."

"No."

"Yes, we're going to crash."

"You have to jump out to."

"I have to steer the car away so no one can get hurt."

"But-"

"Just do it Kagome!" She hesitated before opening up the door and jumped out. Inuyasha looked in the rear view mirror and sighed when she was safe. He swerved passed the truck, but failed to see the two cars coming towards him and crashing into him. He jerked forward, hitting his head on the steering wheel. Weakly, he lifted his head up and watched as the two cars drove away.

**XXXX**

After making it out of the care safely, Kagome turned to find Inuyasha and gasped as she watched the two cares hit him. Panicking, she rushed over not caring what might happen to her. She walked over and pulled the driver's door opened, but wouldn't budge.

"Someone help me please," a group of men rushed over to her and helped her take the door off. She looked inside and found Inuyasha slumped over the steering wheel. Carefully, she unbuckled his seat belt and lifted him, with the help of the men, out of the car.

"An ambulance is on their way," on of them said.

"Inuyasha, wake up please," Kagome said shaking him gently, he didn't respond. The siren of the ambulance was heard from a distance. Kagome tried again and this time he opened his eyes only to cough up blood. "Inuyasha."

He smiled up at her weakly. "I'm glad you're safe." He said coughing more.

"Don't speak, the ambulance should be here any moment."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Please don't say that." tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I-I love you Kagome." he stroked her cheek. Dropping his hand, his eyes rolled back and he fell still.

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: Short chap. I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm am deeply sorry. Anyway, please review. This wasn't one of my best but still review!!!!!!!!**


	13. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters. Except Nami.**

Chapter 13: Aftermath

Kagome paced back and forth on the hospital floor. It had been four hours since Inuyasha went to surgery. He had been bleeding extensively with cuts all over his body, and was still unconscious when he was brought in.

'Please be okay. I need you to be okay.'

"Kagome," she turned around and spotted Sesshomaru, Rin, and Nami walking up to her. She stopped pacing and opened her arms as Nami ran to her.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha okay?" Rin asked.

"I- I don't know. He is still in surgery." Tears formed in her eyes once more. Nami was silently crying against her. "It all happened so fast."

"What actually happened?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome jumped, frightened by his tone.

"Sesshy," Rin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She's been through a lot. Maybe you should wait until we find out about Inuyasha."

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru calmed himself and they all sat down. Kagome was still holding Nami and stroking her back gently.

"The breaks didn't work," she looked forward continuing. "They were fine yesterday, but when we were going downhill, Inuyasha tried to slow down but he couldn't. Before we picked up to much speed, he told me to jump out. I told him no, but he made me anyway. He was trying to steer the car away from the civilians. He didn't want anyone to get hurt." Kagome could not hold her tears back any longer. They spilled like a dam over flowing with water. Her throat tightened, making it hard for her to continue, but she pushed herself, gripping Nami tightly. "After I jumped out and rolled away safely, two cars slammed into him."

It was hard to breath; by now Kagome was shaking violently. Rin took Nami out of her arms and sat next to Kagome rubbing her back. "It's okay Kagome, take your time." She said trying to calm her

"I couldn't do anything! It happened so fast. All I could do was stand there and watch." Her words turned into sobs.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru for help. She knew Kagome was in pain, and blaming herself for what happened to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it is not your fault," Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her. "You didn't know what was going to happen."

"But it is," she wrapped her arms around herself. "I knew that one way or the other he was going to get hit. When he was pulled out of the car…" Kagome felt sick. Images of Inuyasha lying on the cold concert road, bleeding from every part of his body; and pool of blood around his head circled her mind.

Sesshomaru traded places with Rin. "Rin, take Nami to the cafeteria and get her something to eat." Rin nodded and picked Nami up, making their way to the cafeteria. He turned back to Kagome, who was rocking back and forth. "Kagome, I need you to listen to me."

She shook her squeezing her eyes shut. "It's my entire fault. I should have stayed with him no matter what." She looked up at him. "I love him so much Sesshomaru. I don't know what I would do if I lose him." She cried against his shoulder. The act caught Sesshomaru off guard, but he quickly gained control again.

"Don't cry Kagome. Inuyasha wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened."

"But it is."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed. "I need you to give me a description of the vehicles so I can find out who did this."

"They were black with tinted windows. I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I guess I'm no help." She rubbed her eyes, trying to repress the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"That information is helpful Kagome. Every diminutive bit is." Kagome smiled up at him. "I will talk to Inuyasha when he is awake."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru spotted a doctor walking over to them. He helped Kagome stand and they turned to him. "Good evening doctor."

"Good evening," he looked tired and was covered in a thin coating of blood. Kagome looked away, waiting for the verdict. "We just finished with Mr. Inuyasha and he is now stable."

Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. 'Thank goodness.'

"However," she was brought out of her little fantasy, "he has a few fractured ribs and some broken. His right arm and left leg are broken as well. Since he lost a lot of blood, we gave him a blood transfusion. He suffers from a slight concussion so when he wakes he'll be a bit confused."

"But he's alive," if Sesshomaru wasn't holding her, she would have sunk to the floor. "Can I stay with him until he wakes up?"

"Of course," the doctor gave her a gentle smile. "It will make things better for him to wake up with a familiar face with him." After getting the room, they made their way to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, we will be back in the morning. Here is my number if Inuyasha wakes up." He handed her one of his business cards.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Nodding, he left the room.

Kagome gazed over at the occupied bed. Inuyasha was laying with tubes sticking out his body. He was hooked up to and IV. His pastel skin almost matched the sheets he was in. His breath came in little gasps as he struggled to breathe. Hesitantly, she walked over and sat in the chair by his bed.

'I'm so glad that he's okay.' She brushed his bangs aside and kissed his forehand. 'I hope you wake up soon Inuyasha.' Grasping his hands, she rested her head on the side of the bed and fell into a light slumber.

*******

Kagome woke with a gentle shake from her shoulders. Slowly, she said up and yawned. 'Where am I.' Events of the day before, rushed at her. 'Right, Inuyasha was hit.' She looked at Inuyasha and realized he was wake.

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said roughly. He coughed, struggling to speak clearly.

"I-I'll get you some water." Kagome was about to get up, when Inuyasha squeezed her hand. She looked back at him as he shook his head. "H…how do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he gave her a weak smile. "Are you okay? You weren't hurt right?"

"I'm fine," tears formed in the counter of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I should have−"

He caressed her check. "Don't be. I'm glad you're okay." They sat in silence.

Kagome glanced every so often at Inuyasha. 'What do I say?'

"Kagome, is Sesshomaru coming?"

"Yes, I'm suppose to call him when you wake."

"Call him, I want to get this matter handled now."

Shocked by the look in his eyes, Kagome stepped out of the room and called Sesshomaru. 'I wonder what is wrong.' She knew there was more to it then what Inuyasha was letting on. But she just didn't know what. 'Hurry Sesshomaru


	14. Attention

**Attention fellow viewers. I am looking for someone(if anyone is interested) to be my co-writer. A helper and share ideas with me to my new story(no title yet). If anyone has any creative juices and would like to help write a story with me, I would really like that. I started writing a chapter and I will give you a little clip of it. The way I am going to decide is whoever has the best ideas. I don't know how many people I will pick (1-3). I never done this before but I thought it might be a good idea. For those who are not interested, let me know what you think of this tidbit please. If I should continue, if it's a good idea, or whatever. It's in the making and this is not final yet. Anyway here it is: **

There is a prophecy as old as time:

_A babe with blue rimmed eyes and red irises will be born on a moonless night. On his seventeenth birthday, a rain of terrors shall follow; the sky, forever dark; the earth, forever cold. Many shall try and destroy him, but none shall prevail. Cries of mournful mothers will engulf the sky. Fathers drenched in the blood of the fallen weep with pain. And he, the new king, shall rule all._

**Remember, tell me what you think and if you are interested in being apart of my new creation! Everyone has the until the end of December if you want to be part of it.**


End file.
